Best Invention Contest
This is how Best Invention Contest goes in The Great Equestria Girls Adventure. Twilight Sparkle: And... can I get mine with extra oats? Mrs. Cake: Oats? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine. takes it and is about to turn and move on when she bumps into Flash Sentry spilling her drink on the floor Flash Sentry: Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. helps her clean up and she suddenly blushes Twilight Sparkle: You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed... on the ground! laughter I'm gonna go over there now. stares everyone is wearing Rarity's fake ears and tails Twilight Sparkle: But... But I don't understand! Optimus Prime: Vice Principle Luna, I can tell you my friend here is innocent of such a deed. Tahu: I agree with Optimus. Vice Principal Luna: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but... Optimus Prime: What you are seeing is false information. Tahu: Yes. You have to belive what my friend is saying is true. Vice Principal Luna: I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Best Inventing Princess. Sentry (EG) comes in Flash Sentry (EG): Vice Principal Luna. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them. Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym. Vice Principal Luna: I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Flash. In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be Best Inventing Princess. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me! Flash Sentry (EG): (chuckles) What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I? Optimus Prime: No. You wouldn't. Tahu: I agree. Vice Principal Luna: I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the contest until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development. hugs Flash Flash Sentry: So, uh, I was wondering. If you aren't already going with somebody, wanna go to the Best Invention Contest tomorrow night? blushes Twilight Sparkle: That would be... Tomorrow night!? No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! I can't! The portal! That'll be too late! panting Optimus Prime: after her Twilight, wait! Tahu: follows What is wrong? watches them go Flash Sentry: One "no" would have been fine! Principal Celestia: clapping All right, everyone! Best Invention Contest is back on for this evening. students cheer Principal Celestia: So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Best Inventing Princess on your way out! Scott Green: You got my vote, Twilight. Cloudy Kicks: Mine, too! Girl #2: Mine too! Girl #3: Mine too! peaks out of a nearby closet then turns to Snails and Snips Umarak the Hunter: You were lucky she was able to pull that off. The next time I tell you to make a mess of things, show some more restraint. I need this to go on just as much as they do. Sentry pulls up in his limo Flash Sentry (EG): Uh, Twilight! runs over to her Flash Sentry (EG): Look, I know you said "no" about going to the Best Invention Contest with me, but would you reconsider and at least do one invention with me? chuckles nervously Twilight Sparkle: I didn't say "no"! I mean, I did, but... I didn't mean no, to you. I was... Well, what I mean is... yes. I'd love to invent something with you. and Flash smile at each other and head in as Optimus and Tahu watch night, the students get started on their inventions looks around but there's no sign of Umarak Twilight Sparkle: Anybody see Umarak? Rainbow Dash: Maybe he was too embarrassed to show! He's gotta know you won by a landslide! Twilight Sparkle: Maybe... and Snips sneak in as Principal Celestia comes onto the stage Principal Celestia: First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Best Invention crown. The Princess of this year's Best Invention Contest is... Twilight Sparkle! students cheer and the crown is placed on Twilight's head Principal Celestia: Congratulations, Twilight. smiles Spike: Twilight! Help! Twilight Sparkle: Spike? looks around and sees Spike in the clutches of Snails and Snips Spike: growling Twilight Sparkle: They've got Spike! Sunset Shimmer: Right behind you, Twilight! chase Snails and Snips through the corridoor Tahu, and the other girls follow and they reach the courtyard where Snails and Snips hold onto Spike and Umarak aims his Bone Hunting Bow Shooter at the statue Umarak the Hunter: That's close enough! struggles in the two boys' clutches Spike: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Don't hurt him! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Let my friend's dog go, Umarak. Umarak the Hunter: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight. Snips and Snails Let him go. let Spike go and he jumps into Twilight's arms and embraces her in a hug Umarak the Hunter: You don't belong here. darkly Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home. Twilight Sparkle: gasp Sunset Shimmer: Oh, no. Umarak the Hunter: Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer? takes off her crown and then looks grimly determined Twilight Sparkle: No. Sunset Shimmer: That's my girl! looks shocked Umarak the Hunter: What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown! Sunset Shimmer: And don't you dare think about assaulting Twilight to get it! Umarak the Hunter: Fine. You win. drops his Bone Hunting Bow Shooter and Snails and Snips remove their feet to avoid getting hurt Rainbow Dash (EG): You... are... so awesome! Applejack (EG): I can't believe you were gonna do that for us! Rarity (EG): It's no wonder you're a real live princess! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Thanks, Twilight. loses his temper Umarak the Hunter: Oh, yes, she's so very special! Snips and Snails Grab him, you fools! runs to the school doors but can't open it Spike: whimpering Rainbow Dash (EG): Spike! Spike! throws the crown to Rainbow Dash trips trying to catch it Rainbow Dash (EG): Fluttershy! Dash throws it to Fluttershy and she picks it up. A tussel begins and Twilight tries to throw to Optimus catches it